


Not Such A Bad Idea

by chickadeeinlove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, listen i ran out of bughead fics to read so i wrote one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadeeinlove/pseuds/chickadeeinlove
Summary: Veronica and Kevin seem to be the only ones noticing Bughead making sheep's eyes at each others' backs, and decide to put a stop to it with a do-over of Cheryl's party game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this because I ran out of Bughead content to read, so I made my own.  
> It's not meant to be groundbreaking or anything, just some silly fluff that I hope you'll enjoy!

"And so," Veronica said grandly, grinning around at Betty, Jughead, Archie, and Kevin as they sat in her room, "To cleanse our memories of that  _ horrendous _ night, I propose that we play..." Veronica produced a long bottle out of goodness-knows-where, "Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"Veronica, that is a  _ terrible  _ idea!" Betty groaned. Next to her, Jughead nodded his head in silent agreement as Kevin and Archie laughed, Archie uncomfortably, the former, not so much. Betty began to regret coming here to Veronica’s house (Not that her mother knew. She thought that Betty was at a different girl’s house, and that girl was ready to cover for her if necessary.).

“No, it’s a great one! I vote Betty first!” Kevin grinned evilly at her. She gave a long-suffering sigh. 

“Oh, Betts,  _ please _ ?” Veronica was practically bouncing with excitement, giving Betty a faint sense that she was being somehow set up. And yet…

“Yeah, okay,” she acquiesced. Veronica lit up.

“Yes! Okay, circle up, nerds.” Veronica ordered everyone.

“Do I--”

“ _ Yes _ , Jughead, you have to.” Veronica grinned. He sighed and obediently joined the rough circle they’d made. Veronica placed the bottle in the middle and spun it. Betty covered her face, dreading the result and praying for Veronica or Kev, or even Juggie. Just… not Archie. They were, of course, mostly good now, but she still didn’t want to be locked in a closet with him.  _ Please, please let this not be some scheme to get us in a closet,  _ she thought to herself. 

“Oooh! Betts, open up!” Veronica tapped her shoulder and Betty, after hesitating, uncovered her eyes to see the bottle pointing right at Juggie. She looked up at him and saw that his cheeks were tinged with pink and he was avoiding her gaze. “Okay, you two, right this way!” Veronica said enthusiastically. 

“Good luck,” Archie said, whether to her or Juggie she wasn’t sure. She caught a glimpse of Kev and Veronica grinning at each other conspiratorially as she stood.  _ What _ ? From the looks of things, it  _ had _ been a scheme--not to get her in the closet with Archie, but with Juggie.  _ But why _ ?, she wondered as she followed Veronica across the hall to a door, Juggie trailing behind. 

“Okay, kiddos! I've got the timer on my phone. Have fun!” Veronica opened the door with a flourish and pushed them gently into what looked like a linens closet--the tiny room's walls were lined with shelves of blankets and towels and the like. It was dim, but not pitch. 

Betty backed against the wall quickly, but laughed softly. “Sorry, Juggie.”

“Don't be. It's my fault anyway,” Jughead replied. “They're doing this because of something I did.” 

“What? What did you do?” Betty asked, confused as all hell.

“Aw, Betts, you don't wanna know. I only just got you talking to me again, I'm not planning on ruining that.” Jughead said, sounding sheepish, but his words only confused her further. She could see his face, but just barely. 

“What? Jughead, you're making me worried now,” she said. She felt his hand catch hers. She squeezed it comfortingly with both of hers. He chuckled. 

“You know, Betts, I’m a lot better with written words than…” Suddenly, as Jughead kept whispering, everything came together. The look he’d given her when they saw each other in Pop’s that first time all four of them hung out together, the way, when they were younger, she’d always catch him gazing at her from across classrooms, how he was always so protective of her… maybe she’d been chasing the wrong childhood friend. 

“Juggie?” She cut him off.

“Um--yeah?” Jughead sounded uncertain as she raised herself onto her tiptoes and kissed him chastely on the lips, glad he couldn’t see her blushing furiously. 

“Is this related to what you wanted to tell me, by any chance?” She asked. Veronica was gonna be proud--this was as bold as she’d ever been. After a second of hesitation, Jughead wrapped his arms around her while kissing her sweetly, with an air of desperation, but not roughly. 

She had just hooked her arms around his neck when suddenly, the door swung open. She gasped and jerked her head away from Juggie’s, but stayed in his arms. Veronica squeaked and backed away a few steps, her hands flying to her mouth in surprise. Betty was confused--it had definitely not been seven minutes.

“Crap! Okay, first of all, this is  _ entirely _ Archie’s fault!” Veronica said, clearly struggling not to laugh. Betty sighed and Archie and Kevin came out of Veronica’s room. 

“What’s my fau--Oh!” Archie’s eyes widened as Kevin doubled over laughing. Jughead sighed and shook his head dramatically.

“You just can’t let me catch a break, can you Archie?” Jughead said. Archie looked mortified.

“I’m sorry, I just--”

“He felt bad! He thought you guys would be having an awful time,” Kevin cackled, propping himself up against the wall. Veronica, too, was now giggling. Betty couldn’t help it--she started laughing, too. It was infectious--after a second, all five of them were on the floor, laughing in varying levels of hysteria with Betty practically in Jughead’s lap. 

_ Maybe this game wasn’t such a bad idea. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silliness!!
> 
> (Feedback is always appreciated ♥♥)


End file.
